1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to water filtration pitchers.
2. Background Art
Pitchers with an attachable water filter are frequently used by consumers who wish to purify tap water before drinking or use. Typical filters couple to a reservoir which sits within the water pitcher. These reservoirs, however, are usually relatively small compared to the amount of space available within pitcher for carrying purified water. If, however, reservoir is enlarged to increase the water capacity of the reservoir, the size of the filtered water space decreases. Without it, however, it requires multiple fills of the reservoir to fill the volume of the filtered water space.